


I'm Staying

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [68]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Convincing Quentin Lance that his daughter's boyfriend is reformed would not be easy. Sara then struggles with the fear that maybe Leonard would choose to go away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in Tumblr long ago.

 “Leonard Snart?! That thief and murderer?! For god’s sake, honey, he killed his own father!,” Quentin yelled at his daughter as she clung on to Leonard’s arm.

Leonard finally agreed to Sara’s idea of introducing him to her family. He knows it wouldn’t end well, knowing that his criminal records have been passed around from one city to another. He’s sure that her father would recognize him in an instant. But she asked him to. There was something in Sara that made Leonard never say no to her. So they went to Quentin’s house.

Five minutes into getting inside his house and it was already chaos. Quentin pointed a gun at Leonard, who was completely unarmed. Sara covered Len’s body with hers, preventing her father from shooting.

“What the hell are you doing, dad?! Put the gun down!”, Sara pleaded but remained angry.

Quentin locked his eyes on Leonard and took note that this man has his hands on her daughter’s arm. “Let go of my daughter right now or I’ll shoot you.”

Leonard started putting his hands up, but failed to do it completely because Sara had stopped him halfway.

She turned to her boyfriend and said, “You’ve done nothing wrong. You’re never gonna hurt me. Don’t raise your hands in surrender.”

Then she furiously turned to her father. “He’s my boyfriend! Why the hell are you planning to shoot him?!”

“Don’t you know this man?”, the older man fumed. “He’s a killer. A thief. He doesn’t deserve you, Sara.”

Leonard remained calm behind her, his hands now interlocking with hers.

Sara then replied back to her father with smug, “And I’m a former assassin who killed many fathers and mothers and children just because someone orderd me to do so so. I’m not any better, dad. And believe me when I tell you that he’s changed. We all did. Just give him a chance dad. I’m not here to ask for your permission to date him because I already am and you can’t force me out of this. We’ve moved in together a few months ago in Star City I’m just here to inform you about it and to introduce him to you!”

Quentin dropped his gun and looked at his daughter. "Baby, you’ve dated Queen who broke your sister’s heart and your heart twice. You’ve dated Nyssa who is as equally terrifying as you. But Snart! Not only is he older, but he had the guts to kill his father! Only a cold-hearted monster does that!”

Tears are now forming on Sara’s eyes. Leonard squeezed her hands, wanting to tell her that he’s okay. That he could take all this. But she’s far off.

A few seconds after, the older Lance now turned to Leonard and pointed a finger at him. “If you have an ounce of shame left in that body of yours, you’ll leave my daughter alone. You’re not gonna drag her down in the hellhole that is your life. What do you want from her anyway, huh? Use her skills for your heists?!”

For the first time, Leonard spoke. “I just want to love your daughter.”

“Love?! Huh,” Quentin bolted. “You’re capable of loving? Just as you’re capable of hurting her? You know what, I don’t need your presence inside my house. Leave before I put you to jail.”

Leonard lets go of Sara’s hand. She immediately looked at him, pleading him to stay, but he went towards the door.

She looked at her father deep in the eyes and spoke with a voice foreign to the old man. “You are selfish. How dare you tell him that? He saved me, dad, in many ways and you chose say those things to him. How dare you? How dare you try and take away the only thing that makes me human?”

And with this statement, she slammed the door and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Instead of taking a cab, she decided to walk from her father’s house to their apartment. After what has transpired that evening, she needed time to breathe. Of course she loves her father. He’d do everything to protect his daughters. She understood that. But she’s not a baby anymore. She could defend herself if he tries to hurt her, which he never will. She couldn’t understand why people don’t understand the two of them.

Another emotion arose as Sara was walking. Fear. She feared that Leonard might leave her, not because he doesn’t love her anymore. He does. But she’s afraid that he loves her too much for him to pack his bags and leave, with respect to what her father asked, no, ordered him to do.

What if he really left? What if he doesn’t come back? The moment of truth is now. She’s at their doorstep. A part of her is hoping that if he did decide to leave, he’s still inside for her to try to stop him. For her to beg him to stay.

 

When she opened the door, Leonard was there. Sitting on her–their–couch. Her favorite romantic film was on the tv, their blanket readied at his side, and a gallon of ice cream for them to share.

She ran to him and dropped to the couch. He pulled her closer to his chest, wrapped their blanket against the two of them, and kissed her forehead.

“I thought you’re gonna leave me after what happened,” Sara sobbed to her love’s chest, her hand brushing his short hair.

“Hey, why would I leave?”, he said as his mouth was muffled against her temple. “I don’t scare easily. I’d be here regardless of what people say, as long as you want me to be here with you. I’m staying.”

She now looked at him in the eyes. The same ones that first drew her to him the moment they met. “I’m sorry about what he said. I really am.”

He tried to brush it off. It was far tamer from what he’s used to hearing from his father and from his time in prison. “As long as that’s not how you think of me, I’m okay. I understand your father. He loves you. He wants the best for you. And if you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly the perfect boyfriend material for a young woman.”

She stared at him lovingly. How could this amazing man think of himself this way? She said, “Maybe not, but you’re perfect for me. You’re the best I could ever have and I’m eternally grateful for that.”

He couldn’t resist it now. He placed a kiss on her lips. Not too much, just enough for her to feel the tingling sensation from her head to her toes. “How about I talk to your father?”, he mentioned as they broke away.

“Are you sure about that? You saw him almost shoot you earlier,” she said as she held his hand and leaned her head to his shoulder.

“He did all the talking earlier. Maybe this time, I tell him what my intentions are. Make him see why I’m so willing to stay with his crazy daughter,” he replied and Sara smacked his arm for this, but laughed. “You’re the one who’s crazy. But okay, I’ll arrange that.”

They’re now watching the movie they’ve been disregarding for many minutes now.

Sara sighed, “Landon really was Jamie’s miracle, don’t you think?”

“As you are mine,” the former criminal-turned hero-turned legend-turned lover said as he closed the gap between his lips and hers again.

“I love you, Sara.”

 

\--TBC--


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard waited for three days till he told Sara that he is ready to talk to Quentin. The blonde woman asked him thrice if he was sure about what he’s asking of her. He was determined to talk to her father. He was determined to prove himself to Quentin about how serious he is with his relationship with Sara. 

She nodded and called her father immediately.

“I’m still mad at you,” Leonard heard her talking at the phone. She continued. “But you could make it up by listening to Leonard. I don’t know why he stayed even after hearing those things from my own father and why he even wants to do this but he wants to talk to you.”

A couple seconds of silence on her part then, “Tonight, here in our apartment. Okay.” Then she hung up.

Sara turned to Leonard and said, “Dad is coming over tonight. I’ll be at the Arrow lair. Call me after.”

She stormed off, still annoyed with what had transpired with the two men in her life. Whatever will happen now will be out of her reach.

——————–

Three knocks at their door indicated that Quentin had arrived. Leonard took a deep breath, walked to the door, and opened it slowly.

“It was smart for Sara to set this at your apartment,” Quentin began, “that way, I can’t throw you out.”

Leonard scoffed and motioned for Quentin to enter. The visitor sat at the dining table and Len grabbed four bottles of ice cold beer from the fridge and laid it in front of them. He sat.

“After everything, you still wanted to talk to me? You’ve got guts,” Quentin said. 

“Of course. One’s got to have guts asking your daughter out, you bet I have the guts to have a man to man talk,” he drawled. He was nervous but the only way he knows how to hide it was through his snarky comments. His comment earned a raise of eyebrows from Quentin.

“So, talk.”

“Obviously, you don’t like me and I know your reasons. Believe me, I understand why,” Len started. He looked at the furious eyes staring at him. He continued. “I’m not stupid. I don’t deserve Sara and I know it. She’s too good for me. She’s perfect. You raised her to be a wonderful woman. That wasn’t the case for me. With my asshole father and absent mother, I became this. To survive. To raise my sister. That is why I don’t blame you for not wanting me for Sara.”

His beer untouched, compared to Quentin’s. The older Lance wasn’t interrupting so he opted to start again.

“But I meant what I said to you before. I just want to love your daughter. I know this will sound cheesy but it’s true. Meeting her is one of the greatest things that could happen to me, sir. She makes me happy. Something I’ve never been for a long, long time. It may not mean much coming from me and taking my criminal records into account, but she made me want to change.”

Quentin spoke for the first time since the talk began. “Hm. Change. She said you’ve changed. But I’m giving you my baby girl, Snart,” Quentin’s eyes pleading. “How am I supposed to be sure that she’ll be okay? She’s independent, we both know that. She can take care of herself. But how can I make sure that she’ll be safe–that she’ll be secured with you?”

“You can’t,” Len said. Quentin looked at him sharply.

“You can’t always be sure that she’s safe,” Leonard continued. “But I will risk my life for hers, anytime. You can’t be sure that our life together will always be happy because I can’t promise you that. I’m an asshole. But I love her. More than anything. I know you have fears but you just got to trust me to do just that. To love her.”

The two alphas went silent. Both contemplating what’s happening and what’s in store for the future. Both thinking about one girl they both love dearly.

“I still don’t trust you, Snart,” Quentin said. “Not yet, that is. But I trust Sara. I trust her judgments. And I hate to admit it but she’s very much in love with you. I can see it. I can feel it. They moment she shielded you from my gun. When she cried for you while you held her hand.”

Both drank from their bottles.

“Snart…can I call you Len? Okay. Len. If you’re planning to stay in Sara’s life, then I would respect that. I would need to build a relationship with you. I would need to trust you,” Quentin said.

“Does this mean we’re good?”, Snart said, offering a handshake. One which Quentin took.

“I just need you to promise one thing, Len,” he then said.

“Anything.”

“Don’t hurt my baby girl,” the father’s eyes pleaded.

“I won’t. And if I even thought of hurting her, get your gun ready. You could shoot me and I won’t even run. I’ll love your daughter. I’m staying.”

——————-

The two shook hands, both wanting to start again. Quentin left, giving Leonard a brief hug and reminding him about their agreement.

After the man left, Len called Sara. “Your dad just left. You can come home now.”

She was delighted to hear him call. “Wow, you’re still alive. I’m glad to hear that. I’ll be on my way, okay? See you.”

“Alright. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

.

.

.

Before heading home, Sara decided to drop off her father’s house. She got there just mere minutes after the man arrived. She went in without a noise but of course, the man knows her daughter. Without turning around, he said, “I’m sorry baby.”

“Dad.”

“No sweetie, let me. We got on the wrong foot. I judged him and I should’ve trusted you. Len’s a great guy, Sara. He loves you and I’m okay with that,” Quentin continued, now facing his daughter.

“Wow, from ‘that criminal’ to 'Len’. What did he tell you anyway?”, Sara asked.

“He told me what he feels about you. And I felt his sincerity”, still the ever-doubting father asked, “Is he treating you right? Are you happy with him?”

Sara smiled ever so sweetly. It reminded Quentin of when she was a child. Her eyes sparkle differently this time. She looks more alive.

“He is treating me right, dad. I feel loved and protected and I’m happy. Leonard makes me very, very happy. And with all we’ve been through, I think we both deserve this happiness,” Sara said, approaching her father with tears building up.

Quentin grabbed his daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. “That’s all I want to hear, baby. I just want to see you happy and if he makes you happy, then there’s no reason for me to go between you two.”

The old man pressed a kiss at Sara’s forehead.

 _Leonard Snart_ , he thought,  _thank you for making her happy again_.

—————

The moment Sara got in their apartment, she threw her arms around Leonard. She jumped but Len carried her, with her legs tangled at his back. Len could feel her warm breath by his neck.

“Are you okay?”, he asked, his hands holding Sara’s back.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Thank you for talking to my dad. He’s starting to like you, you know?”

“My charm is simply irresistible,” he joked. To which Sara reciprocated by kissing his neck.

“Now that,” he said, “what you’re doing is irresistible. Hey, Sara, wait.”

The seriousness in his voice made her stop. She didn’t get off of him but she made sure to back away a little just to see his face. “What’s that?”

“I must’ve done something good in my life for me to be having all of this, right?”, his stare drowned Sara. She could look at his eyes forever. It is that beautiful.

“You deserve all of this, Len. After all you’ve been through, you deserve to be loved like this,” she said as she kissed him on the cheek. Then on his lips.

“You know what else I deserve?,” he said as Sara’s breath shortened, his hands playing with the hem of her shirt and going underneath them, feeling her back.

“What else?”, she whispered, ready to take their business in the bedroom.

“A heavy dinner. I’m starving.”

“Leonard!!!”

 

 


End file.
